


Oc Overviews

by Ash_Dragneel



Category: Blue Exorcist, Creepypasta - Fandom, Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Dragneel/pseuds/Ash_Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some OCS I've made over the past month, and I thought I'd post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Name: Ash Dragneel

Age: 17

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 133.7 lbs.

Gender:♂

Magic: water dragon slayer

Favorite color: pale blue

Likes: chocolate, swimming, heat (the perfect excuse for swimming! XD)

Dislikes: coldcold

Status: Single

Birthday: July, 6, x778

Hair color: really dark blue Wears: tee shirt, vest, dragon scale wrist strap, fairy tail logo necklace Personality: stubborn at times, laid back, artistic Hobbies: writing, drawing

Friends: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Mirajane, Lissana, Gajeel, Gray (most of the time), Elfman, Levy, Erza

Enemies: anyone who messes with the guild

Team: Team Natsu, Team Tenrou, and Fairy Tail Team A

Guild mark location: wrist

Occupation: s-class mage

Afiliation:fairy tail guild

Previous affiliation: blue pegasus

Sexuality: streight

I was kiddnapped and taken to the Heaven Tower at a very young age but I managed to escape. I was able to get to a forest in Fiore, but passed out from weakness. A dragon found me and took me in. She practically treated me as her own child. She taught me literature, arts, and (I regret saying this) dancing. But it came in handy for that job at the Balsamic Ball. But when I was ten or so, I was taking a walk through the forest and when I came back she was gone. I joined the Blue Pegasus guild and I was able to make some money and get my own place. I've been hoping to find some dragon slayers (who weren't total ass bags) and I found fairy tail. It was the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me, aside from the seven years we lost, but still.


	2. Blue Exorcist

Name: Zack (last name unknown)  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight:116.12 lbs.  
Race: human- satan child  
Powers: blue flames  
Gender: ♂  
Fave color: dark blue  
Likes: school, art, music, often goes to True Cross academy workout room  
Dislikes: biological father... (Satan)  
Birthday: September 16 1999  
Hair color: dark brown  
Wears:white hoodie, black beanie, dark blue ripped jeans, grey canvas sneakers  
Sexuality: streight  
Status: single  
I was abandoned at a young age. I was taken in by the monastery. They knew I was a Satan spawn but they treated me like family. But all that changed when I turned fifteen. I was normally bullied at my school. And when I left school I was being chased by this group from school. They were chasing me, I ended up cornered, and I have pretty bad anger issues. I ended up going full demon and they saw, then ran off screaming. They called an exorcist from True Cross Academy. He trailed me down. He ended up cornering me, and he saw the look in my eyes, I was terrified. I was trying to get in True Cross Academy. And he saw who I was and said that my school application was positive and that I got in. Now I'm going to True Cross Academy, but one time I was in a hurry because I over slept and was trying to get to class as fast as I could. I forgot to hide my tail and when I got to class everyone saw my tail. Some of them flipped ou, but my friends like Rin, Shiemi, and Yukio were fine with it. All I had to do was give an explanation and its like it didn't happen.


	3. Creepypasta Oc

Name: Ash Cracked  
Age:14  
Height: 5" 7"  
Weight: 113.2 lbs.  
Powers: ice manipulation, dragon wings  
Gender:♂  
Fave Color: blood red  
Race: demon...  
Likes: blood, chocolate  
Dislikes: hurting those I care for  
Birthday: September 21, 2000  
Hair color: darks brown with streaks of blue  
Wears: unzipped dark grey jacket with slits for wings (if he doesn't wear that hoodie, and the wings come out that hoodie gets ripped to shreads), white tee shirt, black jeans and and black and grey checkered canvas shoes  
sexuality: streight  
Status: single


End file.
